One Piece
by VINcredable
Summary: Ron finds himself transported to a new world filled with Pirates, treasure, cursed fruit and talking reindeer, but stranger things have happened. This is my One Piece story I wrote last year. Sorry about the Script format, i will edit it as soon as i can


**One Piece**

**Chapter 1 - A New World**

Once again Dr Drakken had stolen the Pan-dimensional vortex inducer and once again Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had been called to retrieve it.

Unfortunately Drakken had been careless, and beneath the platform they were standing on, a vortex had opened and was slowly reaching critical mass and when it does, nothing will be able to stop it.

Drakken: "SHEGO!! Lets go, leave her"

Shego who had been busy fighting Kim for the last 5 minutes finally complied with her boss's wish, she ducked Kim's last blow and countered with a hard kick.

Shego: "Some other time princess!!"

Shego then jumped aboard Drakken's hovercraft to make good there escape through a hole in the roof that had been caused earlier in the fight.

Knowing that it was more important that she stop the vortex then to capture Drakken and Shego she quickly whipped out her Kimunicator and called Wade.

Kim: "Wade!! Please tell me that you have a way to stop that thing!!"

on the screen of the communicator Kim and Ron watched as their tech genius typed frantically on his computer before slamming his fist down hard on his desk.

Wade: "DAMN!!"

Kim: "What, what's wrong?"

Wade: "There is a way, I could send a signal that would shut down the vortex inducer, but there is too much electro magnetic interference for me to send the signal by remote"

Kim was determined not to give up

Kim: "There has to be way!!"

Wade though for a moment before speaking

Wade: "Well…. There is one other way, you could use the Kimunicator manually to send the signal"

Kim: "Why do I feel a "but" coming?"

Wade: "But the only way to do that is to be within five metres of the vortex, and anything that close to the vortex when it closes will be sucked in"

Kim thought for a moment before coming to her decision

Kim: "I…… I don't have a choice"

Wade: "NO!!..KIM JUST GIVE ME MORE TIME I CAN FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!!"

Kim: "You and I both know there is no time for that"

Wade: "KIM NO YOU CANT DO THI…….."

Wade's voice was cut short as Kim cut the power to the Kimunicator, but wades voice was replaced by Ron's

Ron: "Kim you cant do this!!"

Kim turned to Ron and spoke

Kim: "I'm sorry Ron, but I don't have a choice"

With that Kim walked to Ron with tears in her eyes and embraced Ron in a tight hug

Kim: "Goodbye"

In a split second Ron made a very painful choice

Ron: "Kim, just promise me something" Ron said as he reached into his back pocket

Kim: "Anything" Ron had now started to cry

Ron: "Look after Rufus for me"

Kim: "What?"

Just then Kim felt something cold around her wrist, before she could pull back to see what it was, she felt Ron reach into her pocket and pull out her Kimunicator before stepping away from her.

Kim was confused at this and moved to take the Kimunicator back only to find she couldn't move, she turned to see a pair of handcuffs locking her to the railing of the platform.

Kim: "Ron, what are you doing?"

Ron looked up at Kim and instantly Kim knew what he was going to do

Kim: "RON, NO YOU CAN'T!!"

Ron: "Sorry Kim, but the world still needs you"

Kim: "NO RON, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS, WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY"

Ron looked up at her and smiled before repeating what she had said to wade

Ron: "Like you said, there's no time"

Kim broke down in tears while looking at Ron but was soon broke out of it when the vortex suddenly got bigger, small bolts of electricity ripping apart some chunks of concrete from the walls.

Ron took one final look at Kim

Ron: "…..Goodbye"

With that Ron took off in a sprint towards the edge of the platform.

Kim: "NOOOOO!!"

After reaching the edge, Ron for formed a swan dive off the edge of the platform, time seemed to move slowly on Ron's trip down and his eyes widened when he saw a chunk of concrete as big as a car move between him and the vortex.

Thinking quickly and using what he had learned in Japan, Ron summoned the lotus blade from its resting place he quickly spun his body into a forward flip bringing the sword down on top of the chunk cleanly slicing it in half.

Now there was nothing between him and the vortex, as he came closer he pulled out the Kimunicator and pressed the send button.

It all happened in less than a second, but to Kim it had seemed like an eternity, Ron pressed the button and in a flash of light the vortex closed but not before pulling Ron into itself.

Once again the room was silent, still chained to the railing Kim slumped to the floor and cried silently to herself.

--

Ron felt like he was falling, he kept his eyes closed the whole time and grunted when he hit something hard.

He slowly opened his eyes to new surroundings

He was in a small looking town, all the structure were made of wood, there were seagulls everywhere, Ron figured he must be near the ocean, and he also noticed everyone was wearing strange clothes.

As Ron tried to get up he noticed that the lotus blade was still in his hand.

Ron: "Ok, first things first, I gotta try and find out where I am"

Ron stood up with the lotus blade in hand, he then tried concentrating to send it back to Japan, but with no luck

Ron: "Ok, that's new"

Ron tied a few more time but son gave up so he used it power of transformation to conjure a belt and scabbard for it, after doing so he clipped it around his waist and started exploring.

While looking around, Ron noticed that something seemed to be happening in the centre of town.

As he tried to make it through the crowd of people he finally just tapped someone on the shoulder

Ron: "Excuse me but, what's going on?"

Stranger: "It's the pirate straw hat, his crew is fighting the navy"

A few minuets later Ron had made it to the front of the crowd and he saw a assortment of people. There was a lot of men in white with the word navy on there backs but one of them stood out among the others, he was tall had a mantel stick on his back greenish hair and smoke coming out of his mouth.

Ron noticed that all the guys in white were surrounding another group of people.

First was a man wielding three swords, one in each hand and the third was in his mouth.

The next was a man with a very long nose who seemed to be pointing a slingshot at the guys in white

The next one looked like a huge hairy man with antlers and a red top hat

The next one was a well dressed man with blond hair who seemed to be sucking on a lolly pop

The next one was a good looking red head girl wielding a staff

And lastly was a boy wearing a red vest and a straw hat

The strange group seemed to be holding there own until the straw hat kid was ganged up on, while he was fighting off a group from the front, three of them had snuck around behind him and were about to strike

Zolo: "LUFFY LOOK OUT!!"

Before Ron knew what he was doing he was already running towards the boy and unsheathing his sword.

All Luffy heard was Zolo shouting and then a second later three loud clangs, when he looked behind him he saw someone new had blocked three swords with his own.

Luffy: "Huh? Who are you?"

Ron pushed his sword up forcing the three to lose there balance and fall to the ground.

Ron: "The names Ron stoppable"

Just then the big navy man with smoke coming out of his mouth stepped forward

Chaser: "I don't care who you are, if you help a pirate then you are a pirate"

Ron: "Dude, I just don't like cheaters"

Chaser lost his patients at this point

Chaser: "GET THEM!!"

At that both groups clashed and Ron was now fighting beside Luffy and his crew.

After a few minutes Ron saw that the girl with the staff was having a bad time, one of the navy men snuck up behind her and once again tried to bring his sword down on her.

Nami was starting to get tired, she turned around just in time to see a navy man bring his sword down on her, she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the pain……. But it didn't come, when she opened her eyes again she saw the new boy Ron had blocked the blow.

Ron: "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to strike a lady?"

Not even waiting for an answer Ron brought his free fist down on his cheek knocking him to the ground hard.

Nami blushed as she couldn't help but feel attracted the boy who had just saved her life.

Nami: "T-thanks"

Ron turned to her and flashed a smile

Ron: "No problem"

Ron was now starting to have some problems, there were too many soldier to fight off even with his lotus blade.

Zolo while fighting off many foes noticed that Ron was in trouble and made a bold decision.

Zolo: "HEY KID, CATCH"

With that Zolo hurled one of his swords through the air towards Ron.

Acting quickly Ron caught the blade held it blade down and started using it to fend off his attackers.

Ron: "Thanks!!"

Chaser: "GRRRR OK THIS ENDS NOW!! SMOKE SMASH!!"

Before Ron knew what was happening a huge cloud of smoke had emerged form the man's arm and struck him in the chest pushing Ron back before smashing him into a building.

Ron: "ARRRGGHHHH!!"

That was the only thing everyone heard before watching Ron fall to the floor unconscious

Nami: "NO!!"

Zolo: "LUFFY WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE SHIP!!"

Luffy nodded in agreement.

Luffy: "Everyone, get ready to run!! GUM-GUM!!"

Luffy stretched his arms back very far before sending them flying forward pushing a gap in the army

Luffy: "DOUBLE BARREL!!"

Usopp then jumped up into the air and shot a bunch of little pellets onto the floor

Usopp: "SMOKE STAR!!"

A cloud of black smoke erupted from the pellets, the group then pushed there way through the navy men and headed towards the dock, all the time Zolo was carrying Ron on his shoulder.

After reaching their ship, the Marigold they all boarded with haste and set sail, after a few minutes of sailing they all realised something.

Zolo: "WHERES LUFFY?"

He was answered a moment later when a rubber arm shot from the docks and Luffy came flying from the city and crashed face first into the mast.

Zolo: "WHERE WERE YOU LUFFY?"

Picking himself up Luffy turned to answer his first mate

Luffy: "I had to lose the navy in town"

A few minutes later they had all grouped around Ron's unconscious form

Zolo: "So what do we do with him?"

Luffy turned and smiled

Luffy: "That's easy, he's gonna join my crew ha-ha!!"

Zolo dropped his head

Zolo: "Well I should have seen that coming"

Nami: "Fine by me!!"

Chopper meanwhile had been checking on Ron's health

Chopper: "look, before you make any choices on what to do with him he needs medical attention, he's hurt pretty bad"

Nami saw an opportunity she couldn't pass up

Nami: "I'll help, nurse him back to health"

Sanji completely unaware of Nami's attraction to Ron spoke up

Sanji: "I'll make him my famous chikin' soup"

--

It had been almost five minutes since chopper started his examination of Ron and he finally turned to his other crew mates.

Chopper: "He'll be fine, he just has a bruised rib, hey Zolo can you help me get him below deck? Umm, Zolo"

Zolo however was quite distracted, he was now holding Ron's sword in his hand and was examining it

Zolo: "Amazing!, this sword is perfect, the handle was been expertly graphed, the blade is balanced to perfection, it is incredibly sharp yet it weighs so little"

Chopper: "Hello? Earth to Zolo"

Zolo was snapped out of his daze

Zolo: "Huh? What?"

Chopper: "I said help me get him below deck"

Zolo: "Tsk, fine!"

Zolo then got up and made his way over to Ron, he then picked Ron up and tossed him over his shoulder

Chopper: "HEY!! BE CAREFUL!!"

Nami: "Yeah!! Watch it Zolo!!"

Zolo ignored there shouts and made his way towards the door to ship

Zolo opened the door quickly and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar face, Zolo tried to reach for his sword but was too late as another sword shot from the doorway slicing across his chest.

Zolo: "AGGHHH" was all the crew heard before Zolo fell backwards, dropping Ron to the deck in the process

Everyone watched as a figure's stepped out of the shadows to reveal themselves, most were navy men, but one stood out among the others, a woman with dark blue hair wearing glasses and brandishing a long katana, chaser's second in command, Tashigi.

Luffy: "Hey!! What are you doing on my ship?"

Tashigi held up her sword before speaking

Tashigi: "Captain chaser thought you would try to escape, so he sent us here to hide on your ship"

Luffy was about to move to attack when Tashigi held her sword down to Zolo's neck

Tashigi: "I wouldn't do that if I were you, now stand down and surrender"

He had no choice

Luffy: "Do it guys"

A few minutes later Luffy and his crew were all tied to the banister of the ship.

Tashigi was looking around the ship when her eyes pass over a sword on the deck, the sword had a greenish tint to it, she bent down to pick it up and as soon as her hand grasped the Handel she realised how powerful this sword must me.

Reaching into her pocket she took out a book filled with all the most powerful swords chronicled, after a while she realised this sword was not in her book, turning to Zolo she spoke.

Tashigi: "where did you get this? Did you steal it?"

Zolo: "Hey I told you I don't steal swords, that belongs to the kid"

Tashigi turned to Luffy

Tashigi: "Well then, where did you get it?"

Luffy looked up at her confused

Luffy: "Not me, that sword is Ron's, he's my new crew member!!"

Tashigi looked around, but only saw the members of the crew that she knew

Tashigi: "Well, where is this Ron?"

The crew looked at where Zolo had dropped Ron only to see that he had vanished

Tashigi: "SEARCH THE SHIP, THERE IS STILL ONE LOOSE!!"

With those orders the navy men disappeared into the ship looking for Ron leaving Tashigi alone on deck with the crew.

After about ten minutes Tashigi had heard nothing from her men and was getting impatient.

Tashigi: "What is taking them so long?"

After she said that the door opened and she turned around to see a stranger with blond hair step out

Tashigi: "W-who are you? Where are my men?"

The stranger turned around to face her

Ron: "Well to start off, my name is Ron stoppable and as for your men, they'll be up in about an hour with a bad headache"

Tashigi pointed the new sword at him and growled

Tashigi: "Why you!!"

Ron looked rather annoyed that this woman was pointing his own sword at him

Ron: "Hey, if you don't mind I would like my sword back" Ron asked politely

Tashigi: "No way, a sword like this does not belong in the hands of a pirate!!"

Ron looked baffled

Ron: "Who said I'm a pirate?"

Tashigi, Zolo, Nami, chopper, Usopp and Sanji all pointed at Luffy and shouted

"HIM!!" Luffy just smiled goofily

Ron: "Oh, well it doesn't matter if I am, I want my sword back"

Tashigi smiled with confidence

Tashigi: "Just try and take it!!"

Ron smiled exactly like Luffy

Ron: "Ok"

Ron then held out his hand and everyone watched as the sword shot from Tashigi's hand and landed softly in Ron's"

Tashigi: "What the…?"

Ron twirled the sword around for a moment before speaking

Ron: "This is the lotus blade, it doesn't just work for anyone, most people choose there swords, I suppose you could say this one chose me"

Tashigi drew her own sword

Tashigi: "Then lets see if it will change its mind once I beat you"

With that Tashigi shot forward bringing her sword down on Ron only to have her sword clang against a shield that had appeared in his hands.

Tashigi: "What!! Where did that come from?"

Ron stepped forward and the shield started to melt in his hands, then it reformed into a sword

Tashigi: "What are you?"

Ron: "This sword has the ability to transform into anything I need, weather I need a sword or a shield, or any other weapon."

Now knowing the swords true power Tashigi took a step back.

Ron: "Still want to fight?"

In a burst of rage Tashigi shot towards Ron, Ron quickly side stepped and held his foot out tripping Tashigi over the edge of the boat and landing in the water with a loud splash.

Tashigi: "Hey!! that's cheating!!"

Ron looked over the edge and smiled

Ron: "Well apparently I'm a pirate, so you cant be that surprised! Ha-ha"

As Ron turned around to help Luffy and his crew Ron saw that the navy men he thought he had knocked out had made there way back on top of the deck.

Ron: "Well, well, it looks like you navy guys are tougher than I thought!"

One of the men stepped forward holding a sword up to Ron.

Navy-man: "Y-your under a-arrest!!"

Ron simply smiled

Ron: "What was that? I couldn't hear what you said over the sound of your teeth chattering ha-ha"

Still shaking the navy-man spoke again

Navy-man: "Y-you cant beat all of us!!"

Although he did not want to admit it, the navy-man was right, while he was below deck Ron had the advantage, this time however they were all ready for him.

Ron thought quickly and then acted he held up the lotus blade which quickly morphed into a small dagger, then with a quick reflex Ron threw it at the navy men, the blade flew past all of the men without so much as nipping them.

Navy-man: "Ha, you missed!!"

The navy-man spoke with confidence but Ron simply kept smiling

Ron: "No, I didn't!"

Dreading the worst, the navy-man turned to where the dagger had landed only to see Zolo free from his ropes and brandishing his three swords, and behind him was the dagger piercing what was left of the rope.

Zolo: "ONI-GIRI!!"

Zolo shot forward while slashing all the navy men with his swords, the very force of the blow was enough to send the navy-men flying off the edge of the boat.

After the last navy-man hit the water Zolo proceeded to cut the rest of the crew free and set sail away from the navy. But not before one final threat.

Tashigi: "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS STOPPABLE!!"

Back on the ship Ron let out a loud sigh

Ron: "I've been here for less than an hour and I already have an arch foe"

Ron was then approached by Zolo.

Zolo: "Well, it looks like we owe you twice"

Ron turned and flashed his goofy smile.

Ron: "Think nothing of it"

Ron stayed on the ship with the crew for hours swapping stories, Ron told the crew how he got here and the crew told Ron of there adventures.

As the day turned to night Ron asked a question.

Ron: "So what do I call you guys? I don't know your names"

With that everyone stood up and introduced themselves.

Zolo: "I'm Zolo, the first mate and swords-man"

Nami: "I'm Nami, the navigator"

Usopp: "I'm the mighty Usopp!! I'm captain of this ship" Usopp spoke while striking a pose.

All of a sudden Usopp was hit over the head hard by Nami with her staff.

Nami: "DON'T LIE TOO HIM!!" Ron could have sworn he saw fangs in Nami's mouth.

Usopp: "I'm the marksman…..ugh!!" with that Usopp fell unconscious.

Sanji: "The names Sanji and I'm the cook of this ship"

Chopper: "I'm Tony-Tony Chopper but you can call me Chopper, I'm the doctor"

Ron was a little surprised that Chopper was a talking Reindeer but decided to let it go.

_Ron's mind: "Stranger things have happened"_

Luffy was the last to introduce himself

Luffy: "I'm Monkey D Luffy, the REAL captain and I'm gonna be king of the pirates!! And you're gonna join my crew"

**To Be Continued…..**


End file.
